Hermione Granger and the Preposterous Prophecy
by ArabianHermione
Summary: So that girl is going to have to marry him and have kids with him? Lucky girl... [DMxHG] [Under construction]
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Granger and The Preposterous Prophecy**

**Chapter I: Once Upon A December**

**_Disclaimer: If only I did... _**

_Dedicated to: **DarkWolfX** for being the best there is and also to **Elixirgurl **who always cheered me up when I was down thanks to her amazing sense of humor... Luv ya guys!_

_x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x_

_And since you know you cannot see yourself,  
so well as by reflection, I, your glass,  
will modestly discover to yourself,  
that of yourself which you yet know not of._

_- William Shakespeare

* * *

_

She sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she took her lipgloss from it's place, when she opened it the room was filled with the strong sweet smell of watermelons. She grabbed her comb and opened her old music box then began to sing along to an old lullaby her grandmother always used to sing to her when she was little. "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia. She loved that movie, in her opinion it was the most perfect fairytale ever.

The essence of her inner and outer beauty radiated through her hazel eyes. She felt her curly silky hair sliding beneath her fingers, it wasn't bushy like it was before, it was straight from the top but at the bottom it formed beautiful golden curls. She went inside her closet and dressed out of her black skirt and glittery red top that left her right shoulder and belly button ring exposed, into her nightgown, she opened the window and allowed a cool summer's breeze to caress her cheeks. She sighed in awe as she looked up at the starry sky, her eyes were glistening with beauty. But then she heard an eerie sound tapping at her window. What could that be? She thought as she clutched her wand in defence. But looked out only to see…

"Hedwig!" She opened the window and hugged the little owl in delight, she was always fond of Harry's owl. She ran to the kitchen and carried a bowl filled with water, the little owl hooted in thanks and began glupping down the water. Hermione took out the red envelope that was tied to the owl's leg she teared it open and began to read.

* * *

Hermione,

Meet me at Grimwald Palace at midnight.

Harry.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Well that was fairly short wasn't it?" She mumbled to herself.Hermione knew she still had to respond. She grabbed her green ink with a trace of gold and began to write. It was magically gold around the edges of the word while the fill was green. Green was her favorite color despite the fact that her enemies were in the Slytherin house which worshiped the color green.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Harry,

I'll be there. It better be for a good cause or else I'll curse you into obliviation for cutting into my study time.

Hermione.

* * *

She tied the envelope to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to Harry's room. As Hermione went downstairs to inform her parents. Harry reached out his arm and Hedwig landed gently on it. She hooted softly and closed her eyelids in relaxation as Harry began to stroke her in affection. He untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and opened it, anxious to read Hermione's answer. Harry chuckled to himself when he read about "cutting into her study time" somethings never changed. 

Harry ruffled his hair and groaned loudly. He was stuck inside Grimwald palace since the death of Sirius. He knew that he now owned this building and it was the only remaining thing that reminded him of Sirius. Even if the palace was under a spell that only allowed Purebloods to enter, Lupin had found a counter-curse and even managed to remove every last trace of the Black family inside, even that old ugly portrait of Sirius' mother.

One day Harry was exploring the Black palace when he 'accidentally' found Sirius'old room, he was interested by the trunk that was next to his Godfather's old bed. He opened it and found an old diary which he presumed was Sirius' he opened it but then a spare piece of parchment fell out. He scrolled down the parchment and found nothing but the word "Segreto oscuro". He picked up his wand and muttered. "Lumos maxima." He frowned as nothing appeared so he turned it over but then he saw words forming infront of him, he began to read it and was expecting something to do with the Marauders. But it turned out to be the last thing on Harry's mind.

* * *

_A pureblood who was to commit a tragic sin,_

_A muggle-born who was always determined to win_

_Shall save the world from a tragic fate_

_And free them all before it's too late_

_The Dark Lord shall die after three stricks from Potter_

_But he shall only completely vanish when the daughter_

_Of the pureblood and muggle-born has been born_

_This child is the only thing that could prevent the Lord from being reborn.

* * *

_

He couldn't understand what the prophecy was playing at. Who was the pureblood and who was the muggle-born? He picked up his wand and muttered "Nox" as the light slowly began to fade. He looked at his watch it was still 11:30pm, there was still half an hour till she could get here. He was alone in his new room, The Order of the Phoenix who were recently named Dumbledore's Army were also all downstairs having another one of their meetings which seemed to increase after the death of Albus Dumbledore. The news of Dumbledore's death still hadn't sunk in. He groaned and rubbed his temples, he had a killer headace. Oh well, he thought he'd better take a nap till Hermione would get here.

Hermione sighed as she put her clothes back on, packed her trunk and pocketed her wand. Then apparated with great ease and landed infront of Grimwald Palace. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently as she brushed of some dust on her black skirt and smiled when she saw Mrs Weasley at the door. "Oh Hermione is that you?" Hermione nodded and embraced Mrs Weasley. Mrs Weasley let go of Hermione and began to examine her. "My, my we sure have grown haven't we?" Hermione smiled brightly as Mrs Weasley beckoned her inside. " Incredible, it looks a lot better than before Mrs Weasley!" She exclaimed. "Why thank you child and I just wanted you to know that we have the whole order here, so it would be best if you stayed upstairs in your room. I'll send Kretcher with your supper." Hermione nodded and asked Mrs Weasley where Harry's room was.

"Oh, it's on the second floor, it's the first room to you right dear." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly and Hermione thanked her. She approached the stairs but at her first step she heard a voice behind her. "Hermione!"before she knew what was happening she was being held by two strong arms. The person let go of her and she looked at the freckly face of… "Ron!" Hermione hugged him once again then let go of him. "Oh it's great to see -" She said shortly after being cut off by… "Ginny!" Hermione ran over to her best friend's sister and gave her a warm hug. "Hermione! Woah you look amazing!" She pipped in and lead her over to the couch. "So Hermione I guess you got Harry's owl." Ron exclaimed and sat next to Ginny. " Yes, I got it half an hour ago." They all proceeded to have a pleasant conversation till Hermione cleared her throat and excused herself saying she needed to see Harry.

She traveled up the stairs and opened his door slowly a loud thud came from the door as she closed it behind her. Hermione jumped and so did Harry. He had been awakened by the loud sound. "Hermione you came!" Harry put on his glasses and scrambled out of his bed. She hugged him and smiled brightly. "So Harry, what's the completely urgent thing that couldn't wait till morning?" She heard him sigh loudly. "Oh right, well the truth is … I don't really know where to begin." He cleared his throat, as it was still hoarse. "Er- I reckon I've found another prophecy." He said silently. He went over to his desk and picked up the ancient piece of parchment. "Listen to this." He began to recite what was written.

Hermione was still deep in thought. "Harry I know we still can't predict who the Pureblood and Muggle born are, but all we do know is that the Pureblood is a boy and the Muggle-born is definitely a girl." Harry nodded his head then began to think. "Who do we know that are purebloods?" Harry asked. "Well there's Neville." Hermione pipped in as Harry picked up a random piece of parchment and began writing down names. "There are all the Slytherins ofcourse but we should only write down the boy's names. Imagine if it were Malfoy, that poor girl, who ever she is. Not that he would even marry a muggle born."Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face but it soon disappeared when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"What?" She said in confusion. "Mione, I think Malfoy is the pureblood wizard that the prophecy is refering to." Harry said quitely not daring to make eye contact with the girl sitting infront of him. Hermione's eyes grew wide. She sighed with exhaustion and fell on Harry's bed. "But why would Sirius keep a prophecy that's about Malfoy?" Harry shifted unconfortably in his seat. "Mione, Malfoy is related to Sirius." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "How?" Harry shook his head."We should ask Si-" He stopped himself before he continued the sentence."All I know is that all purebloods are interrelated to each other and that Malfoy's mother, Narcissa is actually Narcissa Black."

"Fascinating." They both fell silent when Hermione broke the unconfortable silence.

"What did that prophecy say again?" Hermione said.

Harry picked up the parchment. "Uh it said that the pureblood was to commit a tragic sin." Hermione and Harry's eyes met. "It's definitely refering to when Malfoy tried to kill Dumbledore." Hermione whispered into the night.

"What else does it say?"

Harry looked at the prophecy again. "Well the muggleborn is determined to win, that's definitely you since your so competitive." Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Am not." Harry muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Are two." But before Hermione could respond Harry cut her off by reading the rest of the prophecy.

"It also says that only the muggleborn and Malfoy could save the world from Voldemort or whatever and he would die when I hit him three times but he won't be completely gone till the muggleborn and Malfoy's daughter is born. So that girl is going to have to marry him and have kids with him. Lucky girl." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's pitiful attempt at sarcasm."Hey you know what? Maybe that lucky girl could be you Mione." He smirked.

Hermione hit him with a pillow. "Oh shut up Potter." She said in the best Malfoy imitation she could manage. She even smirked the famous Malfoy trademark smirk. "Oh careful Hermione your starting to look and act like a Malfoy!" He teased which cost him another smack on the face with the pillow. Hermione wasn't convinced that the prophecy was talking about her, it was definitely some other poor muggle born girl. She would die if she were to marry Malfoy.

Hermione slept on the bed next to Harry's after she had put on her night gown. She dozed off, unaware of what was to come. Harry on the other hand just lay there watching her sleeping.

There was still something that was on his mind.

He had to tell her, there was still something on his mind. He just couldn't believe that Sirius was still alive…

* * *

_Ciao! (Hellow)_

**_Buongiorno or _****_Buonasera or _****_Buonanotte_ (this depends on where you are on this globe ;) ) if your wondering what I said:**

******_Goodmorning or Goodevening or Goodnight_ **

_This is like my 4th Dramione fanfic the others suck don't bother to look at them I'm going to delete them anyway. Except for Xx The Silver Butterfly xX ofcourse I'm still not done with that fic yet. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I think I might not be able to update for a month... since my midterms are here. **Per favore (**Please) read & review! thnx(**grazie)** and_ _I don't like flames they get on my nerves. If you aren't a Draco and Hermione shipper who thinks this ship is ridiculous then don't bother to review._

**Arrivederci (bubyee)**

**A presto ( cya)**

Luv

_Zoey_

_P.S : If your wondering what "Segreto oscuro " means it's dark secret in Italian. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione Granger and the Preposterous Prophecy**

**Chapter 2: Suprizes, Secrets, Sorrow**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams….**

Reviewers: **lilmzhln18,** **Whitelight72**, **hotchic**, **Kandygurl4** and especially **DarkWolfX** !!! Thnx you guys rock : D

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly she began to regain her memory. She stretched out her arms and looked at her watch. It was already 10:30, she got out of bed and went to change her clothes. A simple red t-shirt which was encrusted with small, fake, pink jewels that formed the words Drama Queen and a pair of jeans with high heels. She began to apply her make-up just when Ron entered the room.

"Mione, they're all waiting for you downstairs." Ron said as he leaned on the door crossing his arms. Hermione paid no attention to him. "Just give me a minute Ronald." She said while applying mascara. He groaned loudly "Bloody hell Hermione your acting like a … a … girl." He said making a disgusted face. "For your information Ronald, I am a girl!" She yelled bitterly and pushed him aside and threw him a nasty look. "Boys!" She muttered under her breath. Ron however was still dumbfounded. "Was it something I said?"

Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door and found the thing she had least expected there to be. "Sirius?!" She rubbed her eyes, when she realized it wasn't a hallucination, she fainted on the hard cold floor. "Harry didn't you tell her?" Sirius looked at Harry who shook his head. "I didn't have the time to tell her." Harry picked up the unconscious Hermione and carried her off to the living room where he gently put her on the couch.

When she woke up she saw Harry and Sirius' concerned faces. She felt dizzy so she slowly tried to regain her lost composure. "Harry what is Sirius doing here? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Her eyes never left the face of Sirius and spoke slowly. "Hermione, Sirius never did actually die. He faked it so he could escape from the death eaters and ministry." Harry declared and looked up at Hermione's wide hazel eyes. "But... you knew? You knew all along?" She asked Harry as he began to shake his head. "No, I found out this summer. It was quite a shock to me as well."

"But I don't understand.. all this time... where were you hiding?" Hermione's gaze traveled to Sirius as he cleared his throat. "Well Dumbledore told me to stay in Grimwald Palace so I had no choice really but to stay here. I put anti- intruder charms all over the place that's why Lupin and the others couldn't get in here. But I still had to take care of all the minor details, so I had to get rid of that mirror I gave to Harry and many other things."

"So did you tell anyone other than Dumbledore?"

"No, I trusted in Dumbledore to keep my secret safe till I was ready to tell everyone."

"Oh, well I for one am really glad to have you back Sirius, we've all missed you dreadfully." Hermione sat up and hugged Sirius.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have a book waiting for me to finish it." Sirius and Harry chuckled loudly and Hermione just smirked and made her way to the library.

"You realize that she's going to find out sooner or later." Sirius said quitely. Harry could tell that Sirius was very serious about this issue. **(A/N: Please forgive the pun)** "Well I've already told her about the prophecy." Harry mumbled as if it made matters any better. Sirius cocked his left eyebrow. "So does that mean you told her that the prophecy is about her and Malfoy?" Harry began muttering incoherent words under his breath. "What was that Prongs junior?" Sirius said, Prongs junior was Harry's new nickname since Sirius missed James dreadfully. "Sirius, I don't think she should know." Harry said quitely. "Remember how Ron and I reacted?" Harry emphasized on these words. "How could I forget?" Sirius said in an amused voice. "Well Hermione is going to be ten times worse about it, I mean she's the one that's going to have to have a child with him." Harry also emphasized on 'She'. He sighed and looked at his grandfather with a serious expression.

Sirius was going to say something but he was cut off by Hermione who was on her way upstairs. She was staring at the both of them with tears in her eyes. She had heard the whole conversation. "You mean you knew all along and you didn't bother to tell me?" She said coldly staring daggers at the both of them while trying to fight away the tears in her eyes. " But Hermione we-" Harry began to say. "But nothing! You knew and you wanted to wait till the last minute for me to figure it out on my own. Well you know what I'M NEVER MARRYING MALFOY!" She leapt off from the couch and ran off to her room, the tears were still falling from her eyes. She packed her things and made her way to apparate. Harry came bursting into the room looking extremely guilty. "Hermione don't-" He reached out his arm but it was too late. "Goodbye Harry." And with that she vanished into thin air.

Harry stood there, his eyes still glued to the spot where Hermione was standing. He sighed and felt a lump of regret and sorrow in his throat, he tried to swallow it away. But it just wouldn't go away. Harry gave up and let silent tears fall from his eyes. "How am I going to do this?! Damn Malfoy!" Harry shouted and kicked the nearest thing that was in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and landed on his bed.

"Harry, we are going to have to find Malfoy." Sirius caught Harry's eye. "You have got to be kidding me." Harry groaned and dumped himself on the bed once more. "Hey, no one said it was going to be easy." Sirius smirked and Harry groaned once more.

* * *

**Per cortesìa!**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter but be assured that more is yet to come :D**

**yes I know it's extremely short but I felt like I should have just left it right there**

**and my exams have started I've already done IT (practical work the theory is yet to come :S), Religion and History! **

**Oh and a Merry Christmas to all you readers out there**

Wishing people Merry Christmas in other languages:

Feliz Navidad (Spanish)  
Joyeux Noel (French)  
Frohliche Weihnachten (German)  
Merii Kurisumasu (Japanese)

**_and ofcourse Natale allegro! in italian and Kul sane 2o 2ento salmeen in arabic melad majeed :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Granger and the Preposterous Prophecy**

**Chapter 3: Stepping into the Dragon's cave.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and I discussed it together yesterday over a nice cup of tea. She was also quite willing to give me Draco as well. reality check I don't own them! Not today! Not tomorrow! Not ever!**

**Oh well, back to the drawing board!**

**A/N: I think this may be a long chapter since I haven't updated in a long time! Oh and thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

Blackroses16, DarkWolfX, Secret-keen , AsleepAgain

Oh and thanks to DarkWolfX and Secret-keen for pointing out my mistake sorry guys it was a typo Sirius is his Godfather not Grandfather! My bad! Oh and some of you have been wondering why Hermione is into her looks.. like I said to AsleepAgain it shall all be revealed in good time! Patience is a virtue!

**Okay on with the chapter! Malfoy finally makes his appearance! Don't you just love him!?

* * *

**

"Sirius we've got to do something. There must be another way! Are you extremely positive that this prophecy is real? What if it was all a scandal by the Black family? What if the muggleborn wasn't Hermione? What if the Pureblood wasn't Malfoy?!" Ron yelled pacing himself all over the room his hands behind his back. Determined he was, he couldn't let his best friend get married to Malfoy the death eater.

"Ron, there's no use trying to deny this. Dumbledore's the one who gave me this parchment, he told me everything I needed to know. Trelawney's the one who made the prediction." Sirius looked at Harry.

"Trelawney's a fake Sirius! How could Dumbledore have believed her!?" roared Harry.

"He must have been off his rocker, having another one of his Dumbledore moments." Ron piped in.

"Boys we all know that Dumbledore might have been a bit-"

"Mental" Ron made mental signs with his fingers next to his head. Harry nodded. But Sirius just frowned and continued like he wasn't interrupted.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing!" Sirius made direct eye contact with them, daring for one of them to break it." Trelawney's prediction is as real as the one she made when that pathetic excuse for a human being escaped that night you found me and rejoiced Voldemort." Sirius spat that last sentence in distaste.

Ron scratched his head in confusion. "Sirius, you actually believe that Malfoy and Hermione are going to get along, get married and live happily ever after?"

Sirius shook his head. "No one said that but we have to trust Dumbledore's-"

Ron interrupted him once again. " Sirius it's Malfoy for God's sake he's a death eater! He's a slimy foul loathsome little ugly ferret! He hates muggleborns! He's not even going to be able to stand in a room with Hermione in it let alone breathe the same air! They aren't going to be able to even stay in the same room together for one second without cursing each other into Smithereens!" Harry nodded in agreement.

"Plus Dumbledore's dead Sirius!" Harry added but he said it in a sad tone.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. " I honestly don't know what's going to happen either. Dumbledore also didn't know what Trelawny was playing at, I mean why would there be a prophecy about Hermione and Malfoy? But Dumbledore has his reasons and he knows that this prophecy is the real thing. Do you know what he said about Hermione and Malfoy?"

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. Sirius sighed and began quoting Dumbledore. " Clearly they were meant to be. Let fate be the guide."

Ron snorted loudly and Harry just rolled his eyes. "You don't get out much do you?"

Sirius just ruffled Harry's hair. "Well when your stuck in Azkaban for 12 years the loo's about the only place you could get to." Sirius walked up to his room, but he suddenly spun around.

"Oh I almost forgot you should get ready for tomorrow. That's when we go to look out for the boy."

Harry groaned loudly. "Malfoy's not going to like this at all, not one bit." Ron whispered to Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Granger's house, Hermione Granger was in her room crying like there was no tomorrow. 

" I mean that's what this is right? A nightmare!" She sniffed and struggled to get out of bed.

"I just can't marry him. I mean there must be a mistake or maybe it was all a joke. Yes it all makes sense now! Sirius being a Marauder and that's all it was a silly little joke. Oh I'm going to get them for this!" Hermione suddenly hopped out of bed. She began writing Harry a howler since she didn't feel like apparating.

"Oh he's going to regret what he did!" She grabbed the red envelope and sent it off with her new owl 'Herms'. "Me marring Malfoy!" She snorted in disgust. "That's extremely preposterous!" She looked out of the window and sighed. "I don't even think he's alive. I wonder what ever happened to him."

* * *

"You can't hide forever Draco. Come out, come out wherever you are!" 

Draco made a sudden sharp intake of breath as the death eaters began calling for him. He had been locked up in a cave with Snape for the past two months and he was never allowed to go out. But today was different, since Snape fell ill, he was the one that was supposed to go out and find some herbs for a healing potion. Everything went wrong at that moment. The death eaters found him but he managed to escape so far. Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up with this but he had to do it or he'd die a very painful death, so would Snape if he was caught.

His clutch on his wand became more determined as the sounds of the deatheater's steps became clearer and more dangerously close to him. His heart was beating so hard he could hear every beat it made. He was never this scared before.

" Draco common out Aunty Bella is getting very impatient." She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

" Maybe he's not here Bella." Amycus exclaimed.

"Of course he's here you fool! Where else would he be?" Bella shot back and began walking very slowly towards Draco's hiding place.

"Draco dear, be a good lad and join us I promise we won't hurt you." She said in a mock sweet voice which Draco knew too well to be fooled by. "Much…" She added in an undertone and he could hear the rest of the death eater's sniggers.

'_That's it Draco you have to do something. You can't hide in here forever.'_

His back pressed father into the stone wall which he was leaning against. The death eaters were searching for him on the other side of the wall. He looked at his surrounds and grabbed a stone on the ground. He threw the rock straight at an unsuspecting Bellatrix. She was knocked out and fell to the ground. He began to run and he sent spells flying from behind him.

"Arresto Momentum."

He screamed and the death eaters' movement was beginning to slow down as he ran faster. But he heard a spell being fired from behind him.

"Crucio." Alecto screamed with all the strength she could muster and Draco fell to the ground shaking in uncontrollable pain.

The death eaters smirked and began to advance on Draco. Amycus and Alecto looked at Draco while he was screaming in pain. They just smirked at each other but then Alecto pointed her wand at the screaming boy."Avada-" Just then a spell came their way out of no where. It hit Alecto and sent her flying backwards a couple of meters.

"Expelliarmus."

Amycus heard the echo and clutched his wand, ready for what was out there. Severus Snape stepped out of his shelter, his wand held out, ready to duel.

"So this is where you've been hiding all along. Aye Severus old pal?" Amycus smirked and moved toward Snape.

" Still serving Voldemort I see? Look at what he's sent his brave warrior to do. Go and fetch him a young defenseless boy and old Severus Snape. My, my what a shame you couldn't even preform the simplest of tasks." It was Snape's turn to sneer at Amycus' direction.

" But your wrong old friend. We have already accomplished half of the task and now all we need is you. The Knights of Walpurgis never surrender" Amycus smirked back.

" I see you're still accustomed to using that old name." Snape smirked. "And that might be a hard task for you Amycus because I never surrender as well."

Snape shot a spell so fast that Amycus didn't have time to blink. " Impedimenta." Amycus froze instantly and fell to the ground. Snape wasted no time and ran to aid Draco who was still under the influence of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Crucio!" Snape shouted once again and the curse was lifted off Draco. Draco's face was covered with sweat and his body ached so bad. That curse would make anyone feel like their whole body was on fire.

"Professor Snape." Draco's voice was weak and hoarse. " We should get out of here I managed to knock out Bellatrix but I don't know about the rest." Draco struggled to get off the ground and reached for Snape's extended arm.

" I wouldn't worry about Alecto and Amycus but I'm afraid Bella will wake up anytime soon." Snape's lip curled as he lifted Draco off the ground and began to look at his surroundings.

"Ohh Snapey you're here aren't you?" A voice from behind Snape said. He spun around quickly and found Bellatrix smirking evilly.

" I was afraid to waste even more time by searching the whole day for you. But it seems as though you've saved me the trouble."

Snape searched for his wand in his pocket.

" Bellatrix how nice of you to join us. I guess I'm going to have to dispose of you like I did to the rest of your death eater friends." Snape drawled and pulled out his wand.

" Fat chance Snape. You see I have been waiting for this moment since I've heard you betrayed the Dark Lord by joining that muggle loving fool Dumbledore. But there was the fact that the Dark Lord still trusted you. I've no clue as to why after you betrayed us all. But I was right as always I saw you for the traitor you were and I've been waiting to kill you ever since. Say goodbye Snape." Bellatrix spat as she raised her wand ready to duel.

"Stupefy!" She cried out.

"Protego." Snape managed to block the spell putting a magical shield around himself and Draco.

"You're going to have to do better than that dear Bellatrix." Snape sneered as he lifted his wand closer to his face.

"Sectumsempra" Snape bellowed as gashes formed on Bellatrix's body but she instantly healed them. "Tergeo" She cried as the blood washed off her face.

"Why Snapey I'm just getting started." She grinned evilly.

"Silencio." Snape screamed. But this might have not been a smart move since Bellatrix could use non-verbal spells.

She mouthed words that Snape couldn't understand but he was soon hit by the spell which grazed his chest and Snape soon fell on the ground. Draco gasped and ran to Snape's aid.

"You see what happens Draco when you are on the losing side." Bellatrix said after she managed to regain her voice.

" Come join me Draco. The Dark Lord waits for no one. You could have been his right hand man Draco, you could have been one of his most loyal death eaters. But you had to run away from the Dark Lord with this fool! You're parents both suffered from your foolishness but luckily the Dark Lord might give you a second chance. Come with me Draco. You could be one of the greatest death eaters there is."

" You're wrong dear aunt." Draco snarled. " I'm not going with you to become another one of that Half-blood's mindless minions. It's you who is one the loser's side dear aunt. I only did that task to save my parents but since they are both dead then I quit! I'm not serving that Lord of yours. He's a murderer a bloody cold hearted murder." Draco spat.

"When that Lord of your's dies you're going to be begging for forgiveness and denying that you ever knew him! He's just another power hungery tyrant!"

" Why you little-" Bellatrix didn't have time to finish what she was saying because Draco conjured a serpent from his wand.

"Serpensortia."

Bellatrix was deathly afraid of snakes (she didn't even dare to come near Voldemort's pet snake Nagini and it was very ironic since the Dark Lord was also part snake). She began shrieking in fright.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shrieked as a green light emerged from her wand and killed the serpent.

" Well you've had your fun and games boy! Now I'm going to kill you like that filthy serpent of yours!"

"Dream on." Malfoy grabbed onto Snape and apparated in a flash. Bellatrix didn't even have time to blink. Malfoy and Snape landed on the hard cold floor of the Malfoy Manor. This building had been abandoned since the death of his parents. Snape was his only guardian but now Draco wasn't sure if Snape would manage to stay _alive...

* * *

_

Hey did ya'll like that chapter?! Please say none of the characters** sounded** OOC not looked only **sounded...** and if you found any spelling or grammar mistakes please point them out but I don't think I have any because I used a spell checker website thingy!

Anyways tomorrow's my last midterm! WOOHOO!! Then it's bubyee school and hellow vacation! I'll try to update asap but tomorrow I'm going out with my friends to celebrate! D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** The Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I know I don't I know I don't and I don't think I can I don't think I can!

Thank you to the following reviewers of the previous chapter:

**DarkWolfX , cherryblossoms1315 , Blackroses16 , lilmzhln18 , sophi91**

Oh and thank you to **DarkWolfX **who made me get off my lazy arse and update, also to **Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code**, which made me want to update and write something half as impressing.

**Stats:** 18 reviews, 961 hits, 1 C2 community, 7 favs, and 14 alerts…

* * *

It was raining, something that wasn't expected in Privet Drive in the middle of July, Aunt Petunia sat on her chair in the living room occupying herself with knitting. She began to hear thunder, and was shaken quite a bit from the sound. The last time it rained this way was on the night of her sister's death. She began to remember everything that happened that night, how she ended up with her nephew, how badly she treated him. She sighed, she couldn't do anything about it now, and she didn't even know where he was.

She was alone in the house, Vernon being at work and Dudley off to one of his friends' house. She decided to turn on the telly and watch the news. But she was suddenly disturbed by an eerie sound, as if someone was trying to knock down the door.

"Who is it!? I'm warning you, come in and I'll call the police!" She quivered, knowing something wasn't right, for no one ever visited the Dursleys. Just then the door slammed open and a dark figure appeared.

"Crucio." Was what the figure said after Aunt Petunia fell to the ground, she screamed in pain and shook uncontrollably.

"Where is Harry Potter?" The figure commanded, his voice cold and furious, he looked like he was ready to kill.

"I... I don't know." Aunt Petunia said, her voice trembling with horror.

"I see…" The figure played with his wand menacingly.

"Even if I did know, I would never tell you." She spat, her voice filled with venom and hatred.

"I see…" The figure repeated. "Well then, I suppose that you are of no use to me."

Aunt Petunia gasped, she was going to die, and his red eyes were telling her.

"I'm going to ask you another question, and I know you know the answer to this one… where is _**it**_?" He said in his low, cold, impatient voice.

Aunt Petunia shook her head in despair; she couldn't let it happen all over again.

"No... No… no, I won't, I can't." She sobbed hysterically.

"Very well then," He turned to leave but then he turned around and aimed at her chest with his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light emitted from his wand and shot at an unsuspecting victim who fell to the ground, an expressionless look lay upon her face.

* * *

Miles away, a 17 year old boy with a lightning shaped scar awoke from his dream. His scar was burning.

"Aunt Petunia?" He said in shock and confusion. "No… this can't be happening _again_" He ran out of his room and went to find Sirius.

Better yet he found both Remus and Sirius bickering like school childern in the kitchen.

Harry entered looking grave. "There's been a murder."

By the time they got to Privet Drive, it was too late. The door was smashed into pieces, and on the ground was Petunia Dursley's body, cold and lifeless, a mere corpse.

"I… I was too late." Harry said his voice emotionless. "She was the only family I had left, even though she was mean to me, she was still my aunt." Harry said quietly.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Sirius asked while he cocked his left eyebrow.

"Voldemort." Harry spat venomously.

"Yes, I should think so too." Lupin approached the corpse and examined it. "Definitely a victim of the killing curse, she seems undamaged no stabs or anything of the sort, no muggle could have done this."

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"But what would he have wanted from Petunia?" Lupin questioned more to himself than to Harry and Sirius.

"To probably question her about me." Harry sniffed as he clenched his fists in anger, all of these people were dying because of him, and this just made him want to avenge all of those innocent lives that Voldemort killed, starting with his parents.

"Possibly, but I believe there is something else included." Remus stated wisely.

"And what would that be 'oh wise one'?" Harry sarcastically questioned.

"Harry, this is nothing to joke about, it's something very _serious_, very _serious _indeed," Sirius' eyebrows knitted together.

"And don't you dare try to make any wise cracks!" Sirius pointed an accusing finger at Harry, whose mouth was open and was just about to comment about the whole "serious" ordeal.

"Fine." That made Harry shut up. "Just tell me what you know."

"Well, there was definitely something Voldemort was after," Harry was just about to comment on that subject when Remus stopped him. "No, it's not you."

Remus seemed to be lost at thought while Sirius only tried to imitate him to seem smart. Harry's eyes traveled to Aunt Petunia's body, he had never really liked her, but she still didn't deserve to die this way.

"Have you ever wondered about Dumbledore?" Remus questioned him out of the blue, "Why he was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared?"

"Erm- because he's more powerful than Voldemort?" Harry answered uncertainly. "Wait don't tell me, because he can _love_."Harry added in a sarcastic manner.

"Well yes and no." Remus carried on. "Have you ever wondered how he became to powerful? How he defeated Grindelwald?" Remus' eyes were twinkling.

Harry remembered what Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, who had personally examined Dumbledore, say; "He had done things with a wand I'd never seen before."

"Erm," Harry was uncertain of what to say. "No, not really."

Sirius shifted his position. "Dumbledore was an alchemist he worked with Nicolas Flamel, he was credited with discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood. He is known to be able to conjure Gubraithian Fire, (magical everlasting fire). He is also capable of conjuring a Patronus, one that takes the form of a phoenix, he is able to become invisible without using an Invisibility Cloak. Dumbledore is also skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency." Remus stated all the things that he already knew about Dumbledore. "But remember Harry, immense brainpower does not protect you from emotional mistakes." He wisely stated.

"Huh?" Harry said stupidly, he seemed to resemble Crabbe and Goyle more and more every second.

"Do you know why he died?" Remus questioned again.

"Because of that sick, twisted, foul, evil-" Harry's blood boiled with rage inside of him, he would act this way every time Snape was mentioned.

"No, it's not because of Snape. Believe it or not, Snape's innocent." Sirius interrupted as though he was stating the most obvious thing.

"'Snape' and the word 'innocent' shouldn't even be allowed in the same sentence!" Harry was bursting with anger every second.

"And believe it or not, Dumbledore died to protect Draco." Remus continued as though he was never interrupted.

"What?" Harry blinked stupidly, this bit of information obviously new to him.

"Try to remember everything that happened on that night and you'll see how Sirius and I are right." He wisely stated

"He told me that he'd found a Horcrux, after I had found out that Snape was the one who betrayed my family and told Voldemort about the prophecy. He took me along with him, as he had promised me before, he drank that stuff, he said it was the only way to get the Horcrux, I was ordered to make him drink it. After he had drunk that stuff, he got weak. We apparated back to Hogwarts when we saw the dark mark. We both rushed towards the school, I thought someone was dead.' Harry's throat was dry, but he licked his lips and continued. "We hurried up to the doors that lead to the spiral staircase, but then Malfoy came in, he disarmed me but the expelliarmus spell couldn't freeze people so I realized something was wrong, and then I understood that Dumbledore had immobilized me using a non-verbal spell." Harry paused again, thinking this over, and then it all hit him, "Dumbledore knew that Malfoy was sent out to kill him, he knew that he was the one behind the attacks on the students, he knew! After I told him everything over and over again and he denied it! He allowed Malfoy to go on with his mission so Malfoy wouldn't get hurt! He made Malfoy clueless, Malfoy didn't know that Dumbledore knew, and if he had failed the mission, Malfoy would have died. Snape made the Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy's mum, he couldn't break it, and so he killed Dumbledore."

"Hmm very good, but not quiet all of it, you're forgetting one very important detail…. Dumbledore already knew about the Unbreakable Vow, actually Snape had informed him of everything. You see, Snape isn't a traitor, well he is betraying someone but that would be Voldemort and the rest of the death eaters." Remus' tired eyes bored into Harry's green ones, making Harry understand everything.

"Okay so now I know about what really happened, but how do you know all of this?" Harry inquired.

"Well, that would be telling wouldn't it?" Sirius joked.

"Seriously!" Harry exclaimed. "Just tell me!"

"Dumbledore might have died, but his portrait still remains." Remus simply stated.

"And let me tell you, that portrait is extremely talkative." Sirius added.

"Of course!" Harry shouted, which cause Sirius to jump up a little from his chair of fright.

"But there is still something else that everyone else was wondering about, why did Dumbledore trust Snape when no one else did?"

"Because he believes in second chances?" Harry shrugged.

"Not really, you see Dumbledore kept repeating to everyone that he trusts Snape, when everyone can see no logical reason why he should. After the fall of Voldemort, Dumbledore stood up for Snape and testified in his behalf at the Wizengamot, preventing Snape from being sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore even allowed Snape to become a teacher at Hogwarts. I believe that after Voldemort's downfall, Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore. This would explain why Dumbledore trusts Snape when no one else does." Remus said tiredly.

"Dumbledore knows Snape is no longer a death eater, yet pretends to be one so he can be a spy for Dumbledore, because in their Unbreakable Vow, Snape pledged to do so." Sirius concluded.

Harry sat there awestruck. "When did you get so smart?"

"The portrait tells it all, but of course it knows who to trust and to confide in. You don't see portraits telling everyone that passes by the mysteries of their life." Sirius stated knowingly, trying to show Harry that he was just as smart as Lupin.

"Okay so moving on to the next question, why was it that Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared?" Asked Harry.

"Many say it is because if his wisdom and his knack at spells, but I say it might be because Dumbledore does not fear death which is the only thing that Voldemort fears the most. Voldemort might also fear Dumbledore simply because Dumbledore does not fear him. Voldemort is used to bullying people around, but when it came to Dumbledore Voldemort couldn't do such a thing, making Dumbledore stronger than Voldemort could ever be. Dumbledore also knows every spell ever invented, which includes the dark arts, if Dumbledore were to become a dark wizard he could have been the darkest and most feared wizard of all time." Remus drawled on.

"No one really knows the truth." Whispered Sirius.

"Back to the main question, what was Voldemort looking for?" Remus questioned.

"Of course!" Harry jumped out of his seat, and once again, Sirius also jumped off of the seat from fright.

"If it is what I think it is, then it has to be around here somewhere!" Harry said excitedly and began his search for the 'it' he was referring to.

"Um Harry, what exactly is _**it**_?" Sirius had a blank confused look on his old, handsome face.

"A Horcrux!" Harry exclaimed and went back to searching.

"A Whore-what?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"A Horcrux is a receptacle in which a Dark wizard has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purposes of attaining immortality." Lupin the bookworm Remus stated.

"Know it all." Sirius muttered in undertone.

Harry stifled a laugh, Sirius and Remus reminded him of Ron and Hermione, Ron with his constant questioning and Hermione with her know it all ways. Of course Harry like James was the head of the two, constantly being the voice of reason and trying to end the constant bickering.

"So where exactly is this Whore-cruksie thing?" Sirius questioned yet again.

"That is why we're looking Sirius." Remus addressed him as though he was talking to a mere 5 year old.

"Oh, I knew that! I was just trying to see if _you_ knew that!" Sirius pointed a finger to Remus' chest and glared at him.

"This is going to be one long day." Harry shook his head with dismay as he returned to his seach while Remus and Sirius bickered in the background.

* * *

What bothers me is that, 156 people read the last chapter but only 5 bothered to review, 222 people read the 2nd chapter but only 2 people bothered to review and 583 people either stumbled across the first chapter or actually read it and only 11 reviewed… I really want this thing to become a hit. Could you guys please help and support me? Thanks to those of you who already do!

And I am so sorry for not updating in a looooonnnggg time!!! I'm extremely lazy!

Wow my last update was on 01-14-07 boy am I lazy! I hope you can forgive me since I had a terrible case of writers block! Oh, I injured my foot about a week ago at salsa class and I still went to the school dance! Lol, and some idiot asked me to dance lol okay so enough about my life! And ya I know!! Lame excuses! But now I'm back and I have lots of ideas!!!!!! This is going to be one DM/HG that you've never heard of before, okay exaggeration! But it will be different I assure you!

Okay so in this chapter I wanted to share my viewpoints with you and I have carefully researched all of them and worked hours on this so please be kind, take pity on me and review! Oh and if you would like to include your opinion about the various questions please do so! The person that gives the most satisfactory answer will have their name included in my fiction!

Remember the questions are:

"But what would he (Voldemort) have wanted from Petunia?"

"Why was he (Dumbledore) the only wizard Voldemort ever feared?"

"Why did Dumbledore trust Snape when no one else did?"

And also: (Opinion questions)

Is Snape innocent?

Did Dumbledore die to protect Draco?

Okay cya next time my lovely readers! And please don't make me beg for you to review! It's quite pathetic actually! Oh and if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out to me in a review! This chapter might be filled with them because I didn't re-read it for the final time and look over the mistakes. So it's really late now and I have to go sleep. Bye bye! Wish me luck in my English lit exam on Saturday!

Btw this was like 7 pages on the Word doc so I hope it's good enough for you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Draught of the Living Dead

Disclaimer:

JK: Erm- Hi I'm JK Rowling, and I'm secretly hacking into a young teenager's profile to steal her thoughts and ideas for my 7th book. So far so good. I haven't been caught.

Me: Err- Who are you? And what the heck do you think you're doing?

JK: Err-, nothing! (Smiles innocently), (to herself) 'Drat I've been caught.'

Me: Yeah right, (Glares at JK) Anyways I swear I don't own it! She does (points finger at JK)

JK: (Waves sheepishly) Oh by the way I don't approve of the whole DM/HG pairing I mean really, they hate each other!

Me: Not in my fanfic they don't

Hermione: I agree with Joanne! Very unlikely!

Draco: Hey Mudblood you don't see me jumping for joy.

Me: Language Draco! Now hush up so I can actually write this thing.

Draco: (smirks) about how incredibly sexy I am? And could you put in how girls swoon at the sight of me? Oh and I want to be known as **_Lord Moldemort_** ruler of the purebloods!

Hermione: (sniggers) you know that has the word mold in it don't you?

Draco: (sulks) Fine then, I'll be the Lord Malfoy Ruler of ALL!!

Hermione: (shakers head in dismay at Draco) you really need a therapist you know that?

Draco: there-a-pest?! Erm why are we even talking about going to the bathroom?

Hermione: You're as thick as Crabbe and Goyle you know that.

Draco: You're just jelous cause I'm ruler and you're not. Well guess what you'll never be my queen!

Hermione: (snorts) what gave you the impression that I would ever want to be _your_ queen?

Me: Okay! Okay! Draco you GET TO BE THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE! HAPPY? HERMIONE YOU GET TO BE THE GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS! SATISFIED? Now hush up guys I REALLY need to get this over with!

Draco: (mumbles under his breath) she started it, she was talking about me in the bathroom!

Me: OKAY MOVING ON….

* * *

Thanks to the following reviewers of the previous chapter:

Blackroses16 , Michelle Kent , lilmzhln18 , xkimchee , Amaterasu Kinesi , DarkWolfX , Faerie-Head , carly , sophi91 , and finally Anna Bannana ;)

Stats:

Words: 8374, Chaps: 4, Reviews: 28, Hits: 1400, C2: 2, Favs: 9, Alerts: 16

Hits for each page: Chap 1: Hits 738, Chap 2: Hits 310, Chap 3: Hits 242, Chap 4: Hits 110

* * *

A 17 year old Hermione had awoken from her sleep; she rubbed the tiredness and laziness from her eyes and stretched in bed. Her whole body ached as she reluctantly dragged herself up from the warm cozy bed. 

She grabbed some clothes, and left for the bathroom. When she finished dressing and emerged from the bathroom, she found an owl perched on her window. It was Hedwig. She sighed and opened the window and retrieved the letter from the owl. She began to read it while gently stroking the bird's feathers.

It was from Harry, he was writing to her about what had happened, how Aunt Petunia had been murdered, about everything Sirius, and mostly Lupin had told him, how he had gotten her howler and wrote to her that it wasn't a joke, and that she should take this prophecy seriously. The fate of the world lied in her and Malfoy's hands as well as his.

She sighed, it wasn't a joke. She picked up a spare piece of parchment and began to write Harry a reply.

Dear Harry,

I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, I mean it's _Malfoy_ for goodness' sake. I hope you could forgive me for my foolishness, it was very childish of me. And rest assured I will do anything to make sure that Voldemort ceases to be, even if it involves Malfoy, he can't be that bad, can he? Oh who am I kidding, he's worse!

As for the unexpected news of Aunt Petunia's death, I send my condolences, I know she wasn't the nicest woman, but she still was your aunt. About the Horcrux, that's extremely good news, I'll try to come over as soon as possible, after I research a bit about the matter. Is it true that Professor Snape and Dumbledore made an Unbreakable Vow? If it is true, then that would explain why Dumbledore trusted him so much and that he really is innocent.

Wait, what's this about Dumbledore dying to protect Malfoy? Are you serious? That's extremely awkward, but it seems just like Dumbledore to try and protect his students, even if it was Malfoy.

With love always,

Hermione.

She rolled the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's left leg. She looked out of the window, her eyes glued Hedwig's flying form, after a few minutes Hedwig disappeared, her figure mixed with the clouds.

* * *

"Hey guys I think I just remembered something!" Harry yelled from a distant corner of the Dursleys' house. 

Sirius and Remus came rushing towards the door at the same time, so they both got stuck since the door couldn't fit them both; they struggled and squirmed to get through. Harry just shook his head at their silly appearances and told them to back up and go out of the door then come in.

"I think you should see this…" He handed an ancient piece of parchment to Remus, but Sirius made a grab for the paper, he took out his reading glasses and began examining the paper. "Hmm yes interesting...so far it seems to be a bit a parchment with writing." Sirius rubbed his chin and acted like Sherlock Holmes.

Remus snorted: "Have you tried to actually **_read _**the parchment?"

After Sirius actually finished reading the paper, his eyes were wide with shock and dropped the Sherlock Holmes act, Sirius was.. well… 'serious'

"It can't be…" His mouth formed an "O" shape as he rubbed his eyes and examined the paper more carefully.

_To the Dark Lord  
I know I will be dead long before you read this  
but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match  
you will be mortal once more.  
R.A.B._

"Harry were did you get this?" He said silently, his face seemed grave.

"Err- I found it with Dumbledore.. when he died." Harry said with great pain.

"It's Regulus." He said silently.

Lupin snatched the paper from Sirius and examined it himself. "No, it couldn't be… What if it was-"

"No, no I know my brother's handwriting! R.A.B… Regulus Arcturus Black!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But Sirius, use your common sense, Regulus was a death eater, he finally understood how frightening the whole ordeal is and betrayed the dark side, but he was never the kind that would want to destroy Voldemort, he didn't have the brains to discover his secret. it could be either Nymphadora's mother, Andromeda, whose maiden name was Black Or your uncle, Alphard Black, since his name was stricken from the Black Family Tree for giving support to you, and there was the fact that he hated the Black family. R.A.B. could therefore stand for R. Andromeda Black or R. Alphard Black." Remus reasoned with Sirius."Regulus got in a little too deep. Like that Malfoy boy, he was attracted to it. But the reality of what it meant was way too much to handle, which led to his inevitable death."

Sirius shook his head violently, "It's him Remus, I can feel it, and it's definitely his handwriting." Sirius argued. "But the question is, where did Dumbledore get this?

They were interrupted from a voice down below. "I'm here!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the house.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, "We're in here!"

"Okay then!" She answered back.

As she entered the room she found Sirius and Remus bickering over something she couldn't understand.

"Why is it so difficult to believe that it's Regulus?!" Sirius bellowed towards Remus.

"What are you two quarrelling about?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"Sirius thinks that R.A.B is his brother while Remus thinks that it's not." Harry said quickly.

"Oh, now that's…" Hermione stopped and had an expressionless look upon her face, she was lost at thought. "Sirius, do you have any books on the dark arts back at Grimmauld Place?

"Of course, the place is filled with them, but what does that have to do with this." His waved his arms towards Lupin and himself.

"I think that there is a great possibility of Regulus Black being R.A.B." She said.

"See Regulus! Even the smart one agrees with me! And mind you, she discovered you're werewolf secret faster than we did." Sirius bragged.

"Fine then, can we get a move on! The Dursleys will be here any minute!" Lupin yelled angrily.

"Petunia I'm home!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

"Speak of the devil." Sirius said.

"Common, we have to get out; he's going to see her body any second." Harry whispered.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Uncle Vernon's cries could be heard from upstairs.

"Too late, he saw her." Harry muttered.

"I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "We'll summon our brooms!"

"Oh yeah that's such a brilliant idea Sirius." Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No muggle would ever see four wizards floating in the air on brooms!" Remus hissed.

"Then we'll make ourselves invisible!" He argued.

"Do you even know how to cast an invisibility charm?" Remus questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Because last time I checked only Dumbledore knew how to make himself invisible."

"Yeahhhhnooooo" Sirius said unsure of the answer.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Remus smirked.

"It's a yesno, a bit of both actually." Sirius said quickly, definitely making this up.

"Is that even a word?" Remus raised his eyebrow.

"Of course it is silly! I 'm surprised you didn't know that Remus!" Sirius stated sheepishly.

"Okay love birds, we're all set." Harry and Hermione sent cheeky grins at the adults, they had tied all the laundry they could find, into a rope and it hung down from the window.

"Okay then, I vote laundry rope!" Sirius raised an arm and climbed down the wall carefully, "For a moment there I thought I was going to ffffaaaallllllllllllll!" He fell down on his back after slipping on the last step.

Remus sniggered and climbed down like a pro after Sirius. "Show off." Sirius muttered under his breath as Remus let out a smirk.

"Harry, Hermione come down it's sa-!" Sirius yelled but Remus put his hand to Sirius' mouth. "Quiet down! If the muggles hear us we're goners!" Remus hissed into Sirius' ear. Sirius nodded slowly and Remus let go of him.

Both Harry and Hermione climbed down safely. And after they made sure no muggles were looking, they all apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Phewf! That was close!" Sirius said happily. They other all just stared at him with raised eyebrows as if he were a madman. "What?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh nothing! Just nothing." Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Sirius could you please direct me to the nearest library, I've got research to do." Hermione said politely.

"It's the second room to your left." Sirius replied. "It's the big room with all the books." He added as if she had never seen a library before.

"Gee thanks Sirius I would have never found it without that helpful detail." Hermione replied sarcastically and dashed off to find the so called room.

"Yeah and I…erm um have to… um… I just don't want to stay here.. so er um BYE!" Harry dashed off after Hermione.

* * *

"I FOUND IT!!" Hermione yelled after half an hour, which caused Harry to jump from his current seat from fright. 

Sirius and Remus appeared in the room instantaneously.

"Found what?" Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Found the answer to our predicament!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

She lifted the extremely enormous book she was reading off of her tired lap and onto the table.

"R.A.B managed to fake his death using this..." She turned the book so it could face her audience and pointed her finger to the title.

"The Draught of the Living Dead." Harry read out loud. It sounded all too familiar to him, where had he heard about that before? He kept reading, "Description: Extremely strong sleeping spell, Ingredients: Powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood." 'Right, it was the first potion we made last year in potions.' He remembered, it was the first potion he had made with the help of the Half-Blood Prince.

"OF COURSE!" Sirius jumped up from his position suddenly, "Regulus always shut himself up in his room, I always heard him muttering spells and loud bangs from his room."

"It says that the draught is… oh my…" Her voice trailed off as she silently read the rest.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"It says that 90 percent of the wizards that are under the influence of this potion are most likely to never wake up, be left in a coma for 15 years…or worse they die" Hermione looked at Harry and then looked at Sirius who was still in his own world thinking about his brother.

"He's alive, I can feel it." Sirius said slowly after the long uncomfortable silence.

"I don't get it; he could have just drunk a sleeping draught instead of a dangerous Draught of Living Death." Harry said scratching his head.

"But the Sleeping Draught is definitely not as strong as the Draught of the Living Dead; it is effective, none the less, but it only for a temporary amount of time." Hermione explained.

"So he's dead now? Or is he still under the influence of the spell?" Harry questioned again.

"I don't know." It was the first time those words had come out of Hermione's mouth.

"I reckon he wrote that letter before he drank the potion." Harry stated.

"I, for one, think that some of the things he wrote in the letter aren't true, such as when he said "_I know I will be dead long before you read this" _maybe he just faked that part for the death eaters since he knew they were after him.

Something just clicked in Harry's mind. "What if that potion that Dumbledore drank was the Draught of the Living Dead!? Harry asked excitedly.

"No, he's definitely dead, no-one has ever survived the killing curse, well, except you that is. But even though Dumbledore drank the potion and was under it's influence, he would have still immediately died from the killing curse."

That bit of hopefulness inside Harry just died; instead he swallowed away the bitterness inside him and said… "So who's in?"

Hermione, Harry and Sirius all put their hands in

"Okay, I'm willing to give this a chance." Remus finally decided and placed his hand on the top of theirs.

Sirius broke into a real genuine smile for what seemed to be the first time.

* * *

"Please professor, don't die!" Malfoy sobbed and didn't even bother to wipe away the silent tears falling from his eyes. 

"D...Drac..co" Snape said weakly.

Malfoy stopped crying.

"Yes Professor?" Malfoy said hopefully.

"Th…the .. Prophecy… yo..you must…know ab..about the pro..prophecy." Snape stuttered.

Malfoy's cocked his right eyebrow in confusion but then he guessed that the professor was just delirious from losing too much blood.

"Professor, we really need to get you to St. Mungo's, you shouldn't speak such nonsense." Malfoy exclaimed.

"N..nn.. no…. you.. mus..must cre..create.. an hei..heir with Granger..." Snape continued.

'He's definitely lost it' Draco thought as he dwelled upon the matter, 'Granger and I, producing an heir! Why the thought alone was very laughable.'

"Th..The…prophecy… must.. be f..fulfilled…" He paused and let out a long breath. "The …Dark… Lord…shall…be..no..more…"

And with that Snape closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

"Professor Snape?" Malfoy looked concerned and shook Snape a bit.

"No… it can't be." Malfoy shook Snape a bit harder with tears falling from his silver orbs.

"Professor, wake up!!" Malfoy cried desperately. "You have to wake up!! This can't be happening!!" He muttered to himself like a madman.

"Professor Snape!" He bellowed into the man's ear then he gave up and just cried on the dead man's corpse.

* * *

Me: Phewph! Glad that's over with! I had to re-write, add, cut and go through this a billion times! And remember my dear audience appearances are deceiving! There is really something important about Snape! I'm going to add a lot of twists and turns! Sorry if it's too short! And don't worry Malfoy and Hermione will finally meet if not in the next chapter then the one after, but they are definitely going to meet cause the story is all about them! 

As for the little questions from last time, only **Amaterasu Kinesi** responded to my questions therefore Nessa's name will be included in my fiction! Congrats Nessa! I think the name Nessa is totally Harry Potter-ish! Sorry for comparing your name to Cissa like last time! But you gatta admit it has a ring to it! (hey cool that rhymed).

* * *

Draco: What is this about me crying!? I sound like a sissy! _Don't die professor bla bla bla!_ I want action I want to kick some death eater arse like in the 3rd chapter! Why couldn't you have cut that part?! 

Hermione: Well I think you sounded sweet and acted like a human being with a heart for the first time. Oh no I didn't just say that did I?

Draco: Oh yes you did! So what? you're in love with me now?! (Blushes furiously)

Hermione: (blushing as well) NO! Of course not! Never!

Me: (whispers to the audience) they're in denial!

Draco: What does a river in Egypt have to do with this?

Hermione: I swear, sometimes, you're as thick as Ronald.

Ron: Hey! I heard that!

Draco: What are you doing here Weaselbee?

Ron: Mind your own beeswax!

Me: Ha-ha, how ironic. (Ruffles Draco's hair) such kidders.

Draco: Hey you're messing the do! Do not mess with the hairdo!

Me: Some one got up on the wrong side of the bed.

Hermione: Ya he does that often, it explains his mood everyday.

Draco: I heard that!

Me: Oh boy, this is going to be one long ending. (Draco, Ron and Hermione are still bickering in the background).

Harry: Yeah, you can say that again.

Me: (Sighs and nods head towards Harry in agreement) Hey, you want to get a coffee or something?

Harry: Yeah sure!

Me: Anyone care to join us? After reviewing of course!

Blaise: Hey can I join you? (in his sexy deep italian accent, His dark blue eyes shinning.)

Me: (in a squeaky voice) Sure! I- er - We'd love too! (what can I say? I'm a sucker for italians! speaking of Blaise go to h t t p / t n 3 - 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f s 8 / 3 0 0 W / i / 2 0 0 5 / 2 7 7 / 5 / 3 / B l a i s e Z a b in i b y D i r t y M o r g a n L u na . j p g to see what I think Blaise looks like but with indigo eyes not brown ones!, it belongs to DirtyMorganLuna not moi!)

Harry: (sulks)

Me: Anyways review guys! Please!! (flashes puppy dog eyes towards the screen!)

Harry: You're really desperate for reviews aren't you?

Me: (sighs) You have no idea…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: As the Plot Thickens

Reviews:41 Hits: 2452 C2c's:2 Favs:10 Alerts:18

Quick thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapter:

Dark Angel Kiara, Fallenrose482, nutmeg07, Amaterasu Kinesi, DarkWolfX, Monkeysbrock, sophi91, lilmzhln18, homesickFROMspaceCAMP,

You all have no idea how much you guys mean to me… sniff

Disclaimer:

Me: "I do not-"

Draco: "Oh for the love of God, she doesn't own it already!! Do we have to keep on repeating every chapter?"

Hermione: "For once I quite agree with you, Mrs. J.K Rowling owns it, as you can clearly see on every Harry Potter book."

Draco: "Harry Potter book… why couldn't it be Draco Malfoy books?! What's scar-face got that I don't?"

Hermione: "Plenty… for one thing he has brains, brawn, charms, good looks loyalty, manners, money-"

Draco (snorts): "I have more money than Potty could ever dream of and on top of that I have all those qualities that you've just mentioned plus I'm extremely sexy."

Hermione (laughs): "The only qualities that you posses are arrogance, ignorance, ego-"

Me: "Okay, thank you for that, now on with the chapter!"

Draco: "And this better be all about me!"

Me (lies): "Yup, all about you."

Draco: "Who's the special one now Granger!? Huh… huh?!"

Hermione (Sighs): "You just had to tell him, didn't you?"

Me: "Er- I didn't know he was going to over-react that much!"

Draco: "Bring on the next chapter!! I'm waiting!! And I better not sound like a whimpering baby!"

Me: "Hehe…whimpering... baby…you?" (Crosses fingers behind back)

* * *

"_SIRIUS!!!" Harry shouted urgently. _

_A sleeping Sirius bolted out of his bed. _

"_SPIDERS!!! THEY'RE AFTER ME!!" He said sleepily and fell back in his bed with a loud snore. _

_Harry snorted. He approached Sirius, grabbed his pillow from under his head, and began hitting him with it. _

"_Wake… the… bloody… hell…up" He said pausing to hit Sirius with the pillow after every word but that seemed to have no effect what so ever on the sleeping Sirius. _

"_SIRIUS! WAKE UP FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Harry's temper got the best of him as he started to yell into Sirius' ear. _

"_AHHH" Sirius yelled and cursed as his head hit the small cabinet next to his bed. _

"_Glad you're up, now get dressed." Harry stated, threw some clothes on Sirius, and made his way towards the exit. _

"_Hold on there Prongs Junior!" Sirius shouted. "Why should I get dressed?" He asked. _

"_We're on a mission, remember?" Harry said. _

"_Oh right, Mission Malfoy." Sirius stretched. "Hey where'd Hermione and Ron go?" _

"_Oh, Hermione went back home to get some books for "research" and Ron is getting dressed." Harry replied. "So get dressed Sirius." _

"_Yes mum." Sirius muttered. _

"_What was that?" Harry snapped. _

"_Um.. I said… uh… I have…err-…a nice bum!" Sirius finished lamely after quickly finding something that rhymed with mum. _

_Harry shot him a strange look "That's nice to know." And with that he scrambled out the door. _

_Half an hour later, while flying since Ron failed his apparition test and Sirius is well... Sirius… _

"_Are we there yet?" Sirius questioned after every five minutes of the flight. _

"_No." Harry said. _

"_Oh," Sirius turned to Ron, "Are we there yet Ron?" _

"_No!" Ron bellowed. "Wait I think I see something." _

_They all whistled. _

"_Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed. "No wonder he's a total prat." _

"_Yeah, all Pureblood families get Manors and Mansions the size of Texas, I'm sorry did I say Texas? I meant Russia." Sirius opened up his arms as far as he could. _

_Ron snorted. _

"_Oh, Blood-traitors aren't included." Sirius said lamely. "Sorry mate."_

"_Hey Sirius, do you reckon there are intruder charms or something of the sort on the manor?" Harry asked Sirius. _

"_Better not risk it," Sirius said quietly, "We should use Ron as a sacrifice." _

"_HEY!" Ron shouted, and stopped in midair. _

_They decided to stay leveled with the 2nd floor of the Manor. _

"_Oh, I see someone!" Sirius exclaimed and pointed his finger at the window. "It's Malfoy!" _

"_SNAPE!!" Harry bellowed, his face becoming red with anger. _

"_No, M-A-L-F-O-Y" Sirius retorted, enunciating every letter. _

"_I mean Snape's probably in there as well." Harry glared at the window with a nasty look upon his face. _

"_Harry, we already told you, Snape's innocent!" Sirius' brows crossed while negotiating with Harry. _

"_Yeah, well he still killed Dumbledore!" Harry yelled. _

"_Whose there?" Malfoy shouted. _

"_Dang, we're busted." Sirius whispered. _

"_It's us Malfoy." Harry retorted. _

"_Yeah, we're here to rescue you." Ron said. _

"Lucky me." Draco drawled.

* * *

"Fifteen years previously, Sirius was 21. We know Regulus is the younger brother, and assuming you have to roughly be of legal Wizarding age to be a Death Eater (17 years old), he must be no more than four years younger in order to be eligible as a DE the year he died, so he was around his early thirties last year. 

This means that he was at Hogwarts at the same time as the Marauders, presumably not in the same house; what was he doing while his big brother was tramping around the forest with a werewolf? Hmm.. It's possible he may have been spying on Sirius in his sixth and seventh years, after he'd run away from home, and it's also possible that Regulus and his family just didn't much care for him or what he was doing.

Sometime after he leaves Hogwarts, Regulus joins up with the Death Eaters, which made him a bit of a hero to his family. So one of the following must have happened; He either chickens out and tries to leave Voldemort, thus gaining him a death-sentence or he chickens out and tries to leave Voldemort, and manages to fake his death."

Hermione wrote her heart out, muttering to herself on the occasion. No one dared disturb her; they thought she was going mad.

It had been a week since the 'Malfoy Mission' and everything had been extremely quiet at Grimwald Place since Malfoy had moved in, so Hermione took advantage of the situation and locked herself in a room trying to find out more about Regulus Black.

"I just have to figure out how old Regulus is if he was alive now." She sighed with tiredness.

"Sirius was 21, 15 years previously so we add 15 which equals 36, he "died" when he was 36 so we add 2 years since this is Harry's 7th year so Sirius is 38 now. Regulus is four years younger than Sirius, 38 minus 4 equals 34 now if he was still alive, 34 minus 15 equals 19 years old, when he drank the potion and was supposedly killed by the Death Eaters."

Hermione paused and looked at the paper she had been going at all night.

"Okay revise," she took a deep breath then let it out and began writing at the bottom of the page." Since Harry is 17 now, and 15 years ago Sirius, James and Lily were 21 and Harry was 2 years old when Voldemort came and killed his parents. Sirius was 36 when he "died" since he is alive now we add 2 years which equals 38 and we know that Regulus is 4 years younger than Sirius. I finally did it! He's 34 years old in the present time if he hadn't died. Yes, I was correct." She smiled, happy at her current discovery.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out still not taking her eyes of her parchment.

"Open up Hermione you can't keep yourself locked inside this room forever!" Harry shouted frantically at the door.

She sighed and said, "It's open Harry."

"Her- my aye aye a yay ne."" Harry exclaimed as Hermione lifted her head to look at him. "You look absolutely dreadful."

Hermione snorted. "You're quite the charmer Harry."

"Get out of this room!" Harry demanded. "Now!"

"I guess you're right." She shrugged and closed the book in front of her safely placing the parchment in her desk drawer.

Harry walked out of the room satisfied and Hermione felt absolutely dreadful, hair was worse than a bird's nest and she had a huge headache. So she decided on taking a bath. She gathered her belongings and headed towards the bathroom making sure that no one was in there she locked the door, placed a charm on it, and began to bathe.

* * *

"Bellatrix, I'm losing my patience. Is Snape dead or not?" The voice hissed in the darkness. 

"I... I do not know master," Bellatrix said in a frightened voice.

"Hmmm..." Voldemort's red eyes flashed menacingly, Bella whimpered.

"You are excused for now," Voldemort exclaimed "Bring me Nessa."

"Yes my Lord, right away my Lord." Bellatrix made a final bow and went to fetch Nessa.

"Nessa, this Nessa that." She mumbled as she strutted across the hallways towards Nessa's room.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you." Bellatrix gritted her teeth and crossed her arms while leaning on the stone wall.

"Humph, well of course he does." Her dark eyes gleamed through her hood. "Why else would_ you_ be here." she smirked and pushed across Bella to exit the door.

"One of these days," Bellatrix muttered evilly under her breath thinking of all the ways she could harm that little twit. She never did like her.

As Nessa entered the room she smiled at the presence of her lord and bowed gracefully. "My Lord."

"Nessa, excellent….excellent, now tell me how is you're plan proceeding so far?" Voldemort inquired.

"It's doing very well, none of those fools suspect a thing." She smirked.

"Excellent, now nothing shall stand in my way. Harry Potter shall finally _meet his end_." He said smirking evilly.

"Do you have any information on Malfoy?" He asked.

"My Lord, they have found Malfoy and Snape."

"Snape?!" Voldemort questioned. "Is he dead?!"

"Yes…he is My Lord." She smirked.

"What about the boy, Malfoy?" He snapped.

"The boy is alive and well, they are all hiding in Grimwald Place My Lord."

"And?"

"The Granger girl, she seems to have a theory on this R.A.B character, she presumes its Regulus Black, My Lord."

"Regulus..." He stroked his chin in thought. "Isn't he dead?"

"She has a theory, that he drank the draught of the living dead and managed to stay in a coma for 15 years. He should be waking up soon if all goes well."

"Interesting," His stroked his chin some more.

"My Lord, I believe they are going after the Slytherin Locket soon."

"Yes, the locket." He said with urgency in his voice. "Make sure no harm comes to it Nessa. It is very essential to my plans."

"Yes My Lord, I am you're most faithful servant, I shall not fail you." She bowed once more and left the room.

* * *

Harry's scar began to burn painfully. "He's happy." Harry lamented. 

"Potter, what are you-" Malfoy said from across his room.

"Malfoy, Voldemort's happy about something." Malfoy flinched at the name Voldemort.

"Probably because _he'_s dead." He whispered.

"Yeah I think so; I never knew you liked Snape that much." Harry sat down on the edge of Malfoy's bed.

"He was my only remaining mentor," Malfoy said coldly. "My parents are dead, he's dead, heck, even Dumbledore's dead." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." Harry said quietly. "I know how you feel, my parents are dead, they all presumed Sirius was dead and Dumbledore was my last remaining mentor." Harry sniffed and shrugged with indifference.

"Yeah but I'm not used to this orphan business. It's extremely awkward to wake up and find no one there. My parents, they were okay." Draco sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve.

"They believed V-Voldemort had the right ideas about ridding the world from muggles, mudbloods and muggle-lovers so they supported his ideas." He shrugged.

"Before Father knew what was happening he just got brainwashed by the bastard and began to act like a follower. Malfoy's never act as slaves to others but father was just caught in the middle and couldn't get out. But then you came along and everyone was happy again. So then _he_ came back no one knew that he was still alive and father had no choice but to return or he would die for becoming a traitor."

Harry gave him a pat on the back and left Draco to return to his own room.

Hermione on the other hand had just finished bathing and was on her way to her room when she heard someone crying.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco chocked out, whipping away his tears

"Um, I heard you crying and..." She bit her lower lip, "I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

"Well alright then," She huffed "you don't have to be so rude about it."

She was about to go out the bedroom door when she felt someone grasp her hand, hindering her from walking any farther.

"Could you please stay, I need to talk to you." Draco said sincerely.

Hermione was taken aback but decided to stay to hear what he had to say.

"I.. er, well.. Snape.. he told me something before he died and I heard Weasley and Potter going on about it as well so I wanted to know if it was true."

"Carry on."

"Are _we_ supposed to produce an heir?"

Hermione was extremely red in the cheeks by now.

"Yes, well at least that's what the prophecy says." She managed to squeek out.

"Really?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed and let out a sigh, "I honestly don't know why fate chose us, two people who have hated each other all their lives and come from different blood lines and all that." She laughed again, "It sounds like Romeo and Juliet."

"Who are they?" Draco inquired curiously.

"I'll let you borrow the book if you want." She smiled kindly.

"Thanks." He then cleared his throat when he noticed how close they were.

"Oh, well.. um, I'll be going now." She stood up, "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight, _Hermione_." He whispered into the dark.

* * *

A/N: Now, I want to say that I'm sorry because I haven't updated in a long time 03-18-07 (dodges knives) okay so here's what's been going on, I've had my finals and the results came out like a long time ago. IGCSE's are a pain in the arse. I've finally plotted everything and the ending is just wonderful, I have a couple of questions and comments for you… 

Should Harry and Ginny get together?

Who should Ron get with? (Does anyone even like Ron?! lol)

Happily ever after?

Tragic, dramatic ending? (I'm voting for this one ;p)

I'm terribly sorry if none of the math makes sense! I tried my best though! Math isn't my strong point, if you find anything that doesn't make sense please point it out in your review. I also haven't spell checked so it might be full of mistakes, which is ironic because I've just been beta-ing 2 chapters for a girl. Oh and if you've read DH [has anyone noticed it's like Draco/Hermione ;) then please tell me what you think in a review, I've been dying to discuss it with someone, I finished it in less than 12 hours not much I know I could have done better.

-Ciao for now,

Zoë


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Crookshanks Secret.

Disclaimer: Still not owning it...

* * *

"Regulus is the brightest star in the constellation Leo, and one of the brightest objects in the night time sky. Based on its position in the constellation, Regulus is sometimes referred to as "**Cor Leonis**," which translates to "the Heart of the Lion."

Regulus is also the name of a black cat representing an omen of death.

In Latin, Regulus translates literally as 'little king'. It can refer to a petty king, or a prince. It is also the name of a Roman martyr and the Latin name for a basilisk."

Hermione was sitting in the Black Library, still determined to find out everything she could about Regulus Black. Right now she had the most peculiar feeling; it was like she was being watched. She decided to shrug off the feeling, convincing herself that it was all in her mind. But little did she know that she was right.

Somewhere hidden inside the library was one watching her every move. Their yellow eyes glued to the bookworm's furious scribbling.

"**Meowww."**

Hermione clutched at her chest, startled. "Oh Crookshanks, you gave me quite a fright!" She giggled.

"Care for some milk Crooks?" Crookshanks leapt into her lap and nuzzled his owner.

Hermione chuckled once more and set Crookshanks on the ground.

"Come along Crookshanks." Hermione said softly.

"**Meowww"**

"What is it Crooks?" Crookshanks hadn't followed Hermione but instead went back to the table she was previously studying at.

"**Meowww"**

His paw was placed on a certain passage.

"Regulus is also the name of a black cat representing an omen of death"

"What about that Crooks?" She asked, forgetting she was talking to a cat who surprisingly understood every word she was uttering.

"**Meowww"**

Hermione stood there more confused than ever.

"Crooks let's go, I don't have time for you're non- sense you silly kitty." Hermione was already half way out.

"But Hermione, you see… it's rather important."

Hermione stopped in her track, she felt goose bumps everywhere.

She slowly turned around then gasped at the man standing in the place where Crookshanks was a second ago

"Who are you?!" She demanded, she spotted her wand at the table next to the man, it was too far away.

"I am Regulus Arcturus Black."

* * *

**AN**: Erm.. make any sense? XD Sorry it's short.. and sorry I kept you all waiting so long! Check out my new fic **Beautiful Disaster**..id:3805783 


End file.
